


Too Hot to Stop

by mummapaintstheblues



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Kages at work, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Yamato deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummapaintstheblues/pseuds/mummapaintstheblues
Summary: A heat wave has hit Konoha and has Yamato feeling hot and bothered, unable to find any reprieve in his own apartment.It's just lucky that our two favorite Kage's are able to put on a show for him.





	Too Hot to Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/gifts).



With a frustrated groan Yamato finally gave in and admitted defeat to the unbearable warmth that had taken over his apartment. Indeed, it had taken over all of Konoha at this point, summers wrath did not spare anyone, shinobi or civilian alike. Not even the Anbu barracks next to Hokage tower, there was no escape. 

The air conditioning unit in the complex had long decided to retire from active duty, as it was now probably older than most of the inhabitants of the building put together. While the seasoned Root agent was no stranger to tough conditions, in his own apartment, on his one day off… well it was hardly fair to say the least. 

As the temperature continued to rise, Yamato ceased to think in any normal or rational way. Only one thought remained, unwavering.

_It’s too hot._

The cold shower had been of little comfort, for as soon as the water was shut off, he went back to being hot and wet. The sheen of sweat covering his body came back within seconds and left him sitting alone, wet and naked on his sofa, only to get up again as the heat of the furniture was even too much. It clawed at him like a monster from hell consumed in fire, crossing his arms he gave the couch a long hard look, though it wouldn’t help the situation. Nothing would.

He couldn’t lie on the bed, the sun was in full force on that side of the building, and even with the curtains shut it was more like a sauna than a bedroom now. The sofa was definitely out and sitting at the small dining table would likely leave more splinters than desirable in his rear. 

There was _no way_ he was putting on clothes. The very notion made it feel as if he were suffocating. Any layers, other than the necessary skin, were not an option. Lying on the floor was another idea, hot air was meant to rise after all, there may be a small reprieve in that spot. It was just a shame that it was uncomfortable as hell.

Which left the kitchen.

Yamato padded onto the tiles, and considered lying on the floor just there, but there was one.... big problem with this. His kitchen windows were large, a bonus to let the light in on the various potted plants that kept him company on off days, but now it posed a danger. Anyone in the guest quarters to Hokage Tower would be able to see him in all his naked glory should they decide to look out the window.

If he were standing the sink would at least cover his... assets. But lying on the tiles meant that either his lower half would be visible, or his top half. He wasn't quite sure which would be more embarrassing. Someone catching sight of his family jewels on display or someone being able to identify that he was lying on his kitchen floor.

What if they called a medic? What if they thought he'd been attacked or something and alerted the Hokage? Gods, Kakashi was already unbearable enough in that damned hat and robe. Lord Sixth had claimed it was an homage to the Third, and while that excuse worked on the rest of them, Yamato was pretty sure it was a front for something else. There were just more pockets for him to hide Icha novels in and that was it. Yamato had been the only one giving him grief for it over the past year and if Kakashi managed to glean any dirt on him.... well then the tables would be turned and Yamato didn't really care for that.

He half considered putting on his Anbu mask and being done with the matter. Thinking was becoming increasingly difficult in the heat. It was like pushing a large rock up a hill.

With a louder and more desperate groan than before Yamato admitted defeat. He no longer cared what anyone saw. It was too hot to be bothered by it anyway. What were the chances of anyone peering across and into his kitchen? 

Sitting on the tiles provided at once a cool relief, enough to make him sigh. Leaning back on the cupboards the slowly dissipating heat allowed his mind to finally kick into normal functioning. He spied the Peace Lily that was moping sadly in it's planter.

"Looks like you can't handle the heat either, friend."

Yamato felt a momentary pang of guilt that he had been neglecting his responsibilities at home. He decided in the end that it was just the blasted heat and nothing more, there wasn't much more he could do for himself let alone his plants.

"Want a drink pal..."

It wasn't really a question, the plant couldn't answer in any case, but talking to himself was a custom he allowed in the privacy of his own home. While his back was turned to the window and filling a glass of water at the sink, Yamato failed to notice the movement in the house next door.

And he wouldn't notice, until it was too late.

Bending slightly he poured half the glass into the planter, downing the rest himself before lying resolutely on the tiles. Even that brief moment of standing in the hot air of the kitchen had been too much, there was relief here on the floor and that was where he decided to stay.

Eyes closing lazily, he turned his head to look out the window, maybe there was another option... he could quickly hide if anyone saw him. He was a ninja after all. The glass pane was less than a foot from his nose, and there was probably six feet between the window across the alley.

_It wasn't enough._

Not enough space to escape the view that was currently assaulting his eyes.

Whoever was staying in the guest quarters of Hokage tower was also escaping the heat by being nude.... except that they were engaging in another fiery activity.

_At least someone's getting lucky._

The two figures were rapidly undressing, the woman already naked but for a pair of panties that were too sinful to be of any practical use. The other person, a man judging by the physique, was being helped out of a tight shirt which was hiding the view of his head. But Yamato could plainly see who the woman was. Her hair was giveaway enough as it was, but he knew that the Fifth Mizukage was in Konoha this week on village relation matters...

_Relations indeed..._

He really should be moving to hide himself better, if he could see her then she would clearly be able to see him ogling. For some reason, and he would blame the heat later, he could not bring himself to move at the present moment. As if he were glued to the tiles he continued to watch as the pair touched each other, Mei nipping at the chest of the man before kneeling slowly.

The sight of that very action caused a very definite reaction for Yamato.

The heaviness starting at his groin and spiraling tighter by the second until his asset was indeed standing to attention flat against his stomach. His eyes transfixed watching her face and hair nuzzled into the other man's crotch, undoing the belt with her teeth it appeared.

It wasn't as if he'd never noticed the allure of the Mizukage, it was so obvious to any man that she was attractive, it was just not something he had ever thought to indulge in fantasizing about. After today she would be taking center stage for some of his raunchier dreams no doubt.

Right about the same time Mei had finally rid her companion of his trousers and briefs, Yamato felt his own hand inch further down his abdomen. Biting his lip in anticipation at the precise moment his fingers fought to close around his impressive length, Mei's face was obscured from her activities by the shedding of the man's shirt.

He hissed a swear word at the slight interruption, maybe the heat really had turned him senile, but gods he didn't want to miss this now. His eyes focused again on the pair and suddenly... Yamato felt a freezing panic.

He recognized that shock of silver hair. He recognized that scar...

_Oh shit._

The hand that had been content around his member now suddenly felt foreign. But it seemed that Kakashi and Mei were not going to pause on account of their witnesses sensibilities. He almost swore he could hear them, hear the groan as Kakashi threw his head back when Mei took him into her mouth. When she began to bob furiously Yamato grit his own teeth, he really, _really_ shouldn't be watching this. But it was as if the tiles now held him hostage.

_It was too hot, not to watch._

If he had been thinking clearly, or indeed thinking at all, Yamato might have recalled that the two were often seen together. That this was obviously not their first trist judging by the familiar way they knew how the other's body worked.

_Trust Kakashi to be good at everything._

The stabbing feeling of jealousy was overridden by an intense wave of wanting, Kakashi had suddenly pulled her up and tucked her legs around his waist. Yamato barely had time to wish that they didn't move out of view for him before Kakashi threw her into the lounger and settled between her legs.

With the Sixth's face out of view now, his back to him, Yamato could fully admire Mei's face as it contorted with pleasure. And that was when he noticed that his own member was now sliding with slick ease in his hand, his hips thrusting just a little to meet each pumping action.

He wondered if _he_ could make her mouth open like that, make her eyes glaze over and her fingers grip into whatever surface was closest. Just when she finished one orgasm he watched in fascination as she rolled into the next, her eyes begging for another, then another. In the haze of his own self induced pleasure Yamato imagined that she was looking into his eyes, and that was the moment that he no longer cared about the temperature.

The sounds of his own pleasure reached his ears, the gripping and tugging now at a pace too fast to stop. He was too far consumed by the feeling, the heat of what he was seeing, better than his imagination could conjur. He watched as Kakashi stood up, wiping the efforts from his lips on the back of his hand, but instead Yamato pictured himself in that place.

For a moment of frustration he thought that perhaps they would shift to the bedroom from here, the passionate kissing on that sofa indicating that they were taking more of a romantic turn than desperate.

Yamato shut his eyes tight, focusing instead on his own release, on the glorious sight he had witnessed and imagined. This time he groaned in pleasure rather than frustration but only the plants were present to hear it. Edging himself closer he hazily opened his eyes to take what he thought would be a parting glimpse at the two lovers, but instead he was met with another sight entirely.

Pressed against the window in all her naked glory, was Mei Terumi. Her mouth open, moaning words that Yamato was now angry he couldn't hear, two fierce hands gripping at her waist. Kakashi was pounding her hard from behind and into the window pane for all to see.

_For him to see_

This time he was certain he wasn't imagining the way Mei's gaze drifted over to his kitchen, this time he was certain she could see him lying there watching her. The view was heavenly perfection. He could see himself on top of her, pushing her into bliss over and over again, he could see himself nipping at the sensitive points on her neck.

Kakashi was relentless with his pace, Yamato pitied that he wasn't taking more time pleasuring her body, as he himself certainly would have. But the look on her face was one of utter satisfaction, as if the man pounding into her knew exactly what she needed that very moment, and she needed to be fucked hard. Yamato could see her knees trembling from where he lay and it caused a guttural kind of sound to scratch it's way from his throat.

Though he was concentrating hard on what he was seeing, Yamato almost missed when Kakashi's hand had snaked down between her legs, rubbing furious circles to the precious treasure that lay there.

"That's...it..."

The words that reached his ears sounded foreign and not at all his own though there was no one else present to say them. When Kakashi's other hand came up and down hard against her rear, the shudder of pleasure that wracked her also affected Yamato.

"Fuu..uck.."

Kakashi's thrusting became more erratic, Mei's mouth open wide in screams of pleasure. With one final long and deep thrust that forced Mei completely against the window, Yamato felt his own release spill into his hand and onto the skin of his torso, huffing like he had just run a marathon with Gai.

Eyes pinched shut he didn't want to open them again for just a moment, though he knew it would have to be soon. He wanted to bask in the afterglow of what had happened. The sheen of sweat that washed over him was like a blanket that cooled his heated blood. It felt good, too good.

Reluctantly his eyes opened, slowly, he caught the swish of movement in the apartment across from his but nothing more. It was a shame that the beautiful sight had now moved on, but it would live forever in his memory.

Yamato sat with a mild head rush to accompany it before standing and cleaning himself up. He moved quickly, now hyper aware that anyone could have potentially witnessed his act through the windows. And ninjas were known for using windows. But the spring in his step had returned, his whole self reinvigorated, he even put pants on.

And just in time too, for there was a knock on the window. Just a messenger bird but still.

It was also not one that he recognized.

"I don't know whose you are, but you must be bringing me more work..."

Despite this there was still a smile about his lips, which morphed into a kind of shocked horror as he opened the small note that had been attached to the bird.

_Next time, make yourself useful and join in._

_M_

Yamato swallowed thickly. Mei Terumi was certainly not lacking in any kind of confidence, and that bold promise made his blood run hot again. He laughed it off quietly at the thought of Kakashi's face if he was to turn up the next time they were in the guest quarters.

Then all amusement was out the window.

_If she knew, then Kakashi knew,_ and there was no way he would ever live that down. The spiraling thoughts of doom were interrupted once again by a tapping at the window, though this time he recognized the bird and it didn't lessen the anxiety.

This was straight from the Hokage's office. With a deep breath he ripped opened the small note.

_Next time, just close your curtains._

_K_

The nervous laughter began to freefall from his throat, even if no one was around to hear it, it was more embarrassment now than nerves... lucky no one was around.

"Why... didn't I just close the curtains?"

 


End file.
